


Day 28 - Morning Wood

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Arbor Day, Frot, M/M, Ty loves him for it, Zane is a dork, intercrural, puns, sleepy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane will find any excuse to make a pun, and any excuse to have sex. It's only when the two overlap that Ty has issues.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 28: Celebrating a Holiday</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 - Morning Wood

Ty was barely half-awake when he felt Zane shift on the bed, curled up behind him. He ran a hand slowly down Ty’s side, gripping his hip gently. Ty stretched, rocking his hips and brushing his ass against Zane’s prominent erection. He sighed happily. There were definitely worse ways of waking up.

“Good morning, baby.” Zane whispered against his ear, voice still dry and rough with sleep. Ty felt his own cock responding steadily to Zane’s overtures. “D’you know what today is?”

Ty blinked, racking his brain, suddenly worried he’d forgotten some important anniversary or other. “Um… should I?”

Zane chuckled, dragging his lips down the back of Ty’s neck, tongue tracing the fragile knob of bone at the top of his spine. Ty shuddered, one hand drifting down to lazily palm himself.

“It’s Arbor Day.”

That knocked Ty right out of his reverie, and he shook his head, laughing softly. He shifted his weight slightly, turning his head to glance sideways at Zane. “And I care why, you enormous nerd?”

“Well…” Zane mumbled, mouth pressed against Ty’s shoulder as he tried not to snicker. His hands gripped Ty’s waist tightly, holding him still as he ground his erection against Ty’s ass. “Seems to me that wood would be an appropriate gift for Arbor Day.”

Ty groaned and rolled his eyes, but his body continued reacting to Zane’s attention nonetheless. “Jackass. It is way too early for terrible puns. Knock it off.”

Chuckling, Zane stilled his hips and let go of Ty’s waist. “You sure you want me to stop?”

Ty whined slightly, fidgeting and trying to get more contact. “No…”

“Mm, didn’t think so.” Zane bit gently at Ty’s shoulder, cock slipping fluidly between Ty’s thighs as his hand found its way down to stroke the trail of coarse hair on Ty’s belly. Ty found himself arching into the contact, squeezing his thighs tightly around Zane’s erection.

“But God help me, if you say a single word about planting your seed, you’re sleeping in the garage for a month.”

Zane’s mouth shut with an audible click, and Ty smirked. He knew Zane well enough to cut that off before it got going. He stretched, sinuously rubbing against as much of Zane’s chest and stomach as he could. Zane moaned softly, his lips pressed into Ty’s shoulder.

Ty gasped as Zane’s hand found its way to his cock, fingers stroking softly up the length of him. Zane rocked his hips, his own cock rubbing the inside of Ty’s thigh, the head gently nudging behind his balls. He reached behind him, his hand running up and down Zane’s side, tracing his ribs and muscles absently. Every touch between them was slow and affectionate, the both of them still warm and loose-limbed and barely awake.

Zane pulled away briefly, and just as Ty was about to turn around, he felt Zane’s cock nudging insistently against him again, but warm and slick with lube now. He rolled his hips, groaning as Zane’s cock slid smoothly into the cleft of his ass. Zane seemed more than content to just stay like this, rocking softly against Ty without any obvious goal in mind.

Ty’s hand stroked down his stomach, luxuriating in the contact, and eventually found its way down to where Zane’s hand was still almost idly trailing over his cock. He laced their fingers together and wrapped both their hands around him. He felt Zane sigh, a gentle puff of breath against the damp skin on the back of Ty’s neck.

They continued like that for long minutes that seemed to stretch on forever. Touching, caressing, skin sliding against skin with no urgency. Eventually though, the slow ember that had started simmering under Ty’s skin caught fire, and it wasn’t nearly enough. He tugged at Zane’s hand, urging him to squeeze harder and stroke faster.

Apparently that was all the encouragement Zane needed. He kissed Ty’s shoulder again and started thrusting his hips with far more vigour, his cock sliding smoothly between Ty’s cheeks, the head grazing his hole every few strokes. Their fingers were still laced together, and in tandem they started stroking Ty’s cock quicker. Shudders ran through his body as the tension ramped up.

With one smooth roll of his hips, Zane slipped his cock back into the tight, warm space between Ty’s thighs. Ty squeezed his legs together, increasing the pressure, and Zane cried out loudly, a stark contrast to the muffled sighs and moans that had been filling the room until now.

“Fuck!” Ty blurted out. “That’s way hotter than it should be.” His own hand stuttered on his cock, but thankfully Zane kept pace, squeezing tightly at the base and rolling his thumb over the head, smearing Ty’s precome around. Ty groaned and rocked his body against Zane’s. Zane thrust harder, driving his cock repeatedly against the sensitive skin between Ty’s legs. Suddenly the idea of Zane coming with his cock still between Ty’s legs was all-consuming, and Ty was desperate.

“Baby...” His voice was rough. “C’mon, come for me... Come all over me.” 

He felt Zane nod, forehead brushing against his shoulder as he thrust harder. Ty jacked himself eagerly, the pressure building in his balls every time the head of Zane’s cock nudged him. He felt Zane’s entire body trembling against him, felt Zane chasing down his climax. Ty’s free hand drifted down between his legs, his fingertips stroking the head of Zane’s cock every time he thrust.

Within moments, he felt Zane stiffening against him, felt spurt after endless spurt of Zane’s orgasm. He looked down, saw the head of Zane’s cock pulsing against his body, painting him with ribbons of come, and the sight of it was enough to push him over the edge too. He bit his lip and thrust up into their entwined fists, shuddering and moaning as he climaxed. His own come flowed steadily, running down the side of his cock and mingling with the mess Zane had already made.

He felt Zane panting heavily against his back, interspersed with the occasional muffled laugh.

“Stop. Don’t even say it.”

Zane chuckled but kept quiet. Ty twisted as much as he could, looking over his shoulder. He tilted his head and Zane shifted to meet him, their lips brushing together gently.

“Happy Arbor Day,” Ty mumbled, laughing despite himself. “I think we should celebrate this every year.”

Zane nipped gently at his lower lip, smirking. “Well... The interesting thing about Arbor Day is that it’s celebrated at different times of year all over the world.”

Ty groaned as he pulled away from Zane just enough to turn fully around. His hip landed in the cooling wet spot, which was kind of unpleasant, but he overlooked it. “You really are a nerd sometimes.”

Zane smiled and kissed him again, another gentle brush of lips. “Yeah, but I’m your nerd.”

“God help me.” Ty rolled his eyes, but he wrapped his hands around Zane’s waist and tugged them together again. “Now come on and get up, this is disgusting and I need a shower.”

“Well, aside from planting trees, one of the other traditional Arbor Day activities is conservation in general.” Zane looked smug, his eyes glittering. Ty bit back a laugh.

“Oh?”

Zane nodded earnestly. “I think we should shower together. You know, just to save water.”

Ty grumbled and smacked Zane’s hip lightly, but felt his body responding favourably to the idea already, despite the fact that he’d just had a pretty fucking fantastic orgasm. With a dramatic, put-upon sigh he threw the comforter off them, grimacing at the rush of cool air.

“C’mon, then, can’t be wasting water on a day like today,” he muttered, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. He headed into the bathroom without a second glance behind him, knowing Zane would be right there.


End file.
